


共享爱人

by pkinpum



Category: ALL深深
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkinpum/pseuds/pkinpum





	共享爱人

共享爱人

结尾有隐藏52

今天又到了UNINE固定的团建活动——挑两个幸运儿换宿舍的时间。九个人吵吵闹闹的围在了一起等着发扑克牌。  
“先说好，这次牌最大的两个人换，joker还是算最小的。”上一次吃亏拿到最小的牌被迫体验了一天三人房的李汶翰决定换一个规则。  
“好” “没问题” “必须的必!”下面的人纷纷响应。  
九个人分别抽了一张牌，看表情各有欢喜。  
“有人拿K吗？”  
嘉羿换换举起了手中的黑桃K。  
“好样的，看来你要去享福了啊黄夹心”一旁的管栎打趣到。  
“让我看看谁是这个去三人房的幸运儿呢？”李汶翰手里拿着一张A，看热闹不嫌事大。  
李振宁举起了手中的黑桃Q。面对这一幕，姚明明停下来刷手机的手，管栎的笑意加深了，李振宁则悄悄加大了按着桌子的力度，房间里的气氛突然变得微妙起来。

管栎笑着打破了尴尬的沉默，“我想上楼收拾一下房间，深深，我等你过来。”众人假装无视了管栎最后一句话的重音，纷纷作鸟兽散。  
这也并不怪大家尴尬，毕竟李振宁，姚明明和管栎三个人从大厂开始的纠葛真的是剪不断理不乱。姚明明先看上了李振宁，借着师铭泽好朋友的名义两个人越走越近，偏偏管栎也要从中插一脚。他看起来温柔实际上骨子里却强势的很，就如同空气一般，无声无息充斥了李振宁的生活，蔓延到了李振宁和姚明明还未开始的感情之中。就这样，李振宁被迫分别成为了管栎姚明明二人的共享爱人，开始了三个人心知肚明却互相假装不知情的恋爱生活。  
有两个占有欲强的爱人是什么感受，李振宁不想回答，尤其是在床上。天知道当他带着前一天和某一位温存之后留下的印记和另一位上床时，对方温柔的抚摸过那些印记埋怨着自己贪玩磕出这么多伤然后用更大的印记宣誓主权时李振宁本人的无奈。  
想到这里，李振宁做出了一个决定，他想借着这次机会打破现在这个不上不下的局面，哪怕是用自己的身体。

姚明明进入房间的时候，李振宁已经被管栎艹软了，他整个人瘫在管栎的怀里低低的啜泣着，像一块融化的巧克力，黏黏糊糊的。管栎似乎是顶到了李振宁体内的敏感带，他忍不住闷哼了一声射了出来。  
管栎抬眼望向姚明明，“把门锁上。”性爱中的男人的声音低沉而沙哑。  
“要一起来吗？”姚明明看在管栎露出一个邪笑。“可以，合作愉快。”管栎挑了挑眉，距turn up之后，两个人有一起开始了合作，只不过这次的舞台，是刚刚因为高潮已经开始失神的李振宁。  
姚明明将李振宁的身体背对着自己，伸出手指探访了刚刚被进入的穴口，温暖的肠道因为之前的征伐，温顺地拥裹着不速之客，身体里刚刚被射入的精液因为空间的压迫淅淅沥沥的流了出来。  
管栎啧了一声，对着李振宁说到:“夹住，不许流出来。”  
李振宁现在难受极了，因为刚刚的性爱已经耗尽了体力，现在的他只能颤颤巍巍的跪在床上，将大半个身子靠在管栎身上。后方的姚明明在用手指不断刺激着前列腺，偏偏自己还因为管栎的命令必须夹紧穴口。在前面管栎用唇舌不断在自己身上点火，还要用手指入侵他的口腔玩弄着他的舌头。  
因为舌头被管栎玩弄着，李振宁无法受控的流出了涎液。管栎笑着亲了亲李振宁哭红的双眼，说道:“爱流口水的小狗要接受惩罚哦。”言罢他的手指顶到了舌根深处，感受着手指被温柔的裹紧，管栎开始用手指模拟起口交来。  
“要一起吗？”在李振宁背后咬了无数个印记的姚明明满意地摸着自己在李振宁脖颈处种下的咬出血痕的牙印，对着管栎提议道。  
“好啊”  
失神期的李振宁突然感受到了威胁，他企图挣扎但是失败了。两根肉刃在他的肠道和口腔处疯狂肆虐，他们以李振宁的身体为战场，开始了进攻。不知过了多久，李振宁感到眼前一阵白茫，有人解开了在中途绑着他下身的缎带，他断断续续的射了出来，与此同时，两波精液也进入了他的身体。  
。。。。。。  
“姚明明，你今晚拿到的也是j吗？”  
“对”  
有两个骑士同时背叛了信仰，将国王的伴侣锁在了自己身边。  
而年轻的皇后什么都不知道，静静的沉睡在骑士的床上。  
一旁的国王呢。。。？  
“嘉羿，你在听什么啊？”  
“我最近找到的一首好歌”嘉羿听着耳朵里细碎的呻吟声，对着李振宁笑着说“等过两天我教你唱吧！”


End file.
